Date at the Fair
by miss majik
Summary: Alternate universe where the muggle Ron and Hermione go on a date to the fair. What will happen?


_A/N This is the second AU short of Ron and Hermione. I'm planning to make this into a series, thanks to the recommendation of rhmac12! Enjoy!_

Ever since the day when Ron saved Hermione's life and most prized possession, he came to Johnny's to see her every day for two weeks. They had talked for hours and exchanged phone numbers and the works. They flirted, but weren't serious. He was still working up the nerve to ask her out. The fair was in town, and he was planning to take her there, if she said yes, of course. It was her break and she sat down with him with his favorite drink and mozzarella sticks.

"I love how you know exactly what I want," Ron said admiringly.

"I know you do," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"So I was thinking, we haven't been on a real date yet," Ron said putting his straw in his drink.

"You coming in her every day for the past two weeks doesn't count?" she asked teasingly.

"You know that I'm totally into you, and I'm obviously not very good at this, but I'm asking you on a date, Hermione Granger," Ron said in one breath.

"Why don't you tell me how into me you are, and maybe I'll consider?" Hermione teased.

"Well, you're beautiful, and talented, and thoughtful, and have the best memory of anyone I know, and you're smart, you're English, and I am really into you," Ron said taking her hands in his.

"That was beautiful, let's go on a date," Hermione said blushing.

"Alright, tomorrow at six?" he asked sipping his drink.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well, my dear, that is me to know and for you to find out," Ron said putting some cash on the table and slipping out of the booth and out the door.

Before she knew it, it was six o'clock the next day. She had no idea what to wear, so she wore a grey blouse with ruffles on the front and no sleeves with some dark jeans. She wore black flats and a silver necklace accompanied with silver bangles and hoop earrings. She grabbed a black cross-body purse and put her phone, wallet, tissues, and some other junk in it to make it looked more used and less new. She was sitting in the kitchen playing games on her phone to distract her from the neighbors upstairs. When the speaker buzzed she jumped up, shoved her phone in her new purse, and rushed to the door. She was so excited for her first date with Ron. He was standing there with a white rose and took her hand. Hermione took the rose in one hand and took his in the other, they closed the door and walked downstairs to his car.

"So now are you going to tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, you'll find out when we get there!" he said smiling.

They got in the car and she wouldn't stop asking about their destination. He kept his mouth shut and when they arrived at the fair he just pointed and watched her laugh.

"The fair! That is the best idea every!" she kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of the car. They walked hand in hand to the ticket desk and Ron paid in full.

"Now, listen closely; you will not spend one single penny tonight. I will pay for everything you want until you get home. Understood? If I see you with your wallet out I will confiscate it," Ron said looking skeptically at her purse.

"You'll take it? It started off as a gentlemanly speech…" Hermione said seeing the Ferris wheel and running off with his hand in hers. He tried to keep up with her and she didn't stop running until they got to the line.

"Is there some kind of backstory of why you like the Ferris wheel so much?" Ron asked catching his breath.

"Yes, actually," Hermione said exasperated. "When I was seven, I was terrified of heights—"

"No way! You aren't scared of anything!" Ron said.

"Hush! Let me finish! I was scared. My cousin took me on the Ferris wheel to help me get over it. She told me, 'you know that feeling you get when you eat macaroni and cheese?' I said I did, it was my favorite food at the time, 'well then, just imagine that while you're at the top, you have a big bowl of macaroni and cheese in your lap.' I told her that would be hard because you can't just dream up a big bowl of something as amazing as macaroni and cheese. Then, out of her purse, she pulled a Tupperware box filled to the brim with gooey macaroni and cheese! I was so happy and ate the whole thing throughout the ride. By the end of it, the macaroni was gone and I wanted to ride again. Ever since that day I was never scared of heights again," Hermione said.

"Really? That sounds great," Ron said.

"I'm excited to go on it again. Every time I see a Ferris wheel, I have to ride it," Hermione said gazing at the top of the ride.

"Are you and your cousin close?" Ron asked as they moved up the line.

"Very, when she first had her baby, I babysat all the time. When I was younger she babysat me. We've shopped together in England for years before I moved here. We still talk on the phone a lot," Hermione said as they moved up to the front of the line.

"I was always close to my older brothers. I have five of them, and a sister," he said as they sat down in the cart and were locked in by a bad smelling worker.

"That's a lot of siblings," Hermione said.

"I always looked up to my brother Charlie the most," he did whatever the hell he wanted any time he wanted. He didn't care what other people thought, he just did it," Ron finished when they started moving.

"You know what's amazing about this date?" Hermione asked.

"What would that be?" Ron asked.

"We can be totally open to each other. We have nothing to hide and feelings that are big," Hermione said looking over the horizon. "This view is so beautiful."

"It is," he said looking at her. "Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with you," he said not taking his eyes off of her.

She spun around in surprise, "Oh my goodness, I think I love you too," she said right before kissing him on the lips. That was the first kiss they had ever had and it was sweet and tasted like Heaven. That kiss alone told them how in love with each other that words couldn't explain.


End file.
